Fire and Ice
by nightmarelover
Summary: Michelle (female Mike) likes girls. She is torn between two. One of them is like fire. It warms her up but eventually burns her. The other is the ice queen. She wont get burned but she will freeze to death eventually. Will she find the one her heart desires?


**Chapter 1**

**Title : Fire and Ice**

**Pairing : Michelle (female Mike)/ Emily, Michelle/Alison, Emily/Michelle/Alison (no Emison really they only are in the same bed if Michelle is between them. They will always be rivals and probably civil at best.)**

**Notes : Female Mike Montgomery, Michelle/Ezra friendship**

**Summary : Michelle is a lesbian who has a crush on Emily. Emily is like fire but when Michelle plays with fire she gets burned. Alison is the ice queen but when you deal with ice your heart becomes frozen. How can she find any middle ground when those two cant work together long enough to change a light bulb?**

* * *

Michelle Montgomery was having another boring day at school. The good news was it is a Thursday so that means tomorrow is the start of the weekend. The bad news is that she would have to deal with the same problem that she deals with every weekend :the continuous cycle of boys hitting on her and her rejecting them.

Michelle wasn't an egotistical person but she could see why guys would want her. What guy wouldn't? She was a blonde, she had a great body due to constant excercise and she also had a bigger chest than the other girls her age. There boyfriends were always staring at her and there girlfriends hated her for it.

That wasn't the worst thing that happened though. The worst incident was when one of those guys left his girlfriend in an attempt to get with her.

She knew it was wrong. He had broken up with his girlfriend just to be with her. Michelle didn't think she could do that to the other girl. Even though the girl was the head bitch from hell, she felt that there were some lines that should never be crossed.

Michelle had told this guy she wouldn't cross that line the first time he tried to pick her up. Unfortunately it seemed this guy perpetuated the dumb blonde stereotype. He just didn't know when to stop.

The guy was attractive , Michelle would give him that. He had his shirt off in front of her a bunch of times. Thankfully his girlfriend at the time never found out about that. Anyway, the point was he took picking her up farther than simple pick up lines.

She remembered perfectly the first time he took it farther. They were hanging out at his house in his room since he seemed like he wanted to be friends after all. At first, everything seemed like it was going fine. They were hanging out and laying on his bed together. Michelle and this guy, whose name turned out to be David, were talking about a lot of different things.

They were laughing about something one of them said and then it happened. He had pulled her on top of him and shoved his tongue down her throat. She was conflicted at this point.

This was a guy who only broke up with his girlfriend just so he could get in her pants. If she had said yes when those two were dating she would have been the other girl and she would never be the other girl.

She was about to say no now and push him off her. However, those words never were said. It had felt to good. In fact she had tangled her hands in his blonde hair and was kissing him back.

A few seconds later she helped him take his shirt off. Now this point where she was torn again. There was a part of her that wanted to keep going. After all, she was still a virgin.

Michelle was curious. David looked hot enough and on top that before he started making out with her he made her laugh and smile. He was the kind of guy she thought she could have a relationship with.

On the other hand, he had broken up with his girlfriend Ashley just so he could sleep with her. Ashley was a nice person. Even though she didn't like her boyfriend staring at her, Ashley still treated her nice.

Ashley was one of three girls not counting Aria, who she was friendly with. The other two were Emily and Alison. Since they were both friends of Aria, Ashley was the only girl who was nice to her that did not have to be.

However, it turns out she would make a decision sooner than she thought. During her internal conflict David had grabbed her breast. She had became angry. Michelle didn't know how far she wanted to go and this guy thinks she is easy.

Michelle had kicked him in the nuts before leaving. However, there was a part of her that disagreed with her decision to leave David's house then. Michelle managed to ignore that part of her. She thought if she gave it enough time the feelings would go away.

A week later the feelings were stronger. She know she should hate the fact that David wanted to go as far as he did. He made her feel that she was a fuck buddy and nothing more.

However, her body craved his touch. When he grabbed her breast her body was aching for more. She thought that because it was a spur of the moment thing it would go away soon after the moment passed.

Unfortunately, that isn't what happened. In fact those feelings led her right back to David. It was the almost the exact same situation as before. They talked about what had happened while laying on his bed.

David had asked her why she would go as far she did only to stop a few moments later. At first she was wondering about that herself.

She had said that even though it felt good she refused to hurt Ashley . . . . . any more than she already did.

David understood and they got off the bed. However as she had her hand on the doorknob what happened next is something she would remember with guilt for a long time.

(_Flashback)_

_" Why did you come back then?"_

_Michelle stopped. That was a good question. There were many reasons that she could use to answer David. However all of them were lies. She couldn't tell him the truth. Michelle couldn't tell him it felt too good._

_" This isn't right."_

_David had grabbed her and turned her around forcing her to look at him. He was looking into her eyes._

_" Why isn't it right?" David was almost positive that she was __ly__ing about it not being right. However, he wanted to know the real reason so catching her in a lie seemed the best way to do so._

_" You broke up with Ashley just so you could sleep with me."_

_David didn't understand. He broke up with a girl he didn't love anymore so he could get with her._

_" What part of what I did is wrong?"_

_" You ruined love for lust."_

_" I may have broken up with her a few weeks ago but I haven't really loved Ashley for months now."_

_Michelle had seen David act cold to Ashley for months._

_" If you hadn't loved Ashley for months, why stay with her for so long?"_

_" I still cared for her. When we first got together, there was this instant connection. It was love at first sight."_

_" What Happened?"_

_" She started keeping secrets."_

_" Everyone has secrets. Why was Ashley keeping secrets such a problem?" _

_" We agreed not to keep secrets because we thought secrets destroy relationships. I told her all of my secrets. I poured my heart out to her and she did the same thing . . . . at least I thought she did." _

_" What made you think she was keeping secrets then? Why did you keep this thing with her going for so long if you wanted something she didn't give to you?"_

_" I thought she had some secret that made her feel embarrassed or shame. We had just gotten together and truth be told it might have been too soon to tell her everything about me. I thought eventually she would tell me the secret."_

_Michelle realized what this meant " she was cheating on you the whole time and you just found out." It came out as a question rather than a statement. She had thought all along he had come up with a story so she would feel sorry for him._

_He nodded. " She cheated on me but that isn't what caused me to stop loving her. She cheated on me with a former friend."_

_" Is that why you stopped loving her?"  
__" That is part of it. It was the fact that she lied about it for so long that did it. I mean I understand that she lied about it at first. Something like that is never easy to admit. However, she never told the truth."_

_Michelle had noticed the story was really upsetting him so she started to comfort him. She had kissed David and pushed him down on the bed._

_( End Flashback)_

She went all the way that day. Michelle wasn't planning on it at first. That comforting went too far, that was she thought at first anyways. The fact of the matter was Michelle learned something about herself that day.

Michelle learned that she wasn't into guys. She really liked David, that was true. However, he was the only guy she liked. Every other guy she dealt with turned her off.

She realized that she liked girls. There was just something about them that turned her on. She was a lesbian and she didn't care if people liked it or not, a lesbian is what she is and that is how she will stay.

She also learned something else after the day comforting David went too far.

Michelle learned that David's story wasn't true. She thought Ashley had gone too far when she hurt David and she wanted to make sure she stayed away from him. That was the original plan.

The thing with original plans is they never come to fruition. There are many factors, both large and small, that alter that plan until it doesn't resemble the original plan whatsoever.

David didn't just make up this story, he really believed it.

Michelle knew she had to get them back together. They truly loved each other but the question was how.

She had caught a real lucky break. It turns out that it was someone who looked like Ashley that did all these things. Then it all made sense. Someone wanted David to break up with Ashley. That didn't mean anything unless she had proof and she caught another lucky break.

Michelle had cornered the fake Ashley and got her to confess everything. She thought it was some big evil plan but it was just a jealousy thing. She was disappointed, she was all fired up and wanted to beat someone up.

However, doing the right thing was more important.

She had to find the real Ashley and explain everything. Once she did that, then Ashley and David could get back together. She thought she would have to go someplace and find her tied up in some basement.

She was glad she was wrong. It turns out that the fake Ashley and the real one have been switching places without the real one knowing. Now Michelle had all the pieces of the puzzle put together.

Someone wanted to break Ashley and David up. The plan involved a decoy who somehow managed to take the real Ashley's place during her dates with David. The dates would go badly and the next day there would be an argument between David, who didn't really know what was going on, and the real Ashley who would be getting yelled at for a bad date she never went on in the first place.

It was clear to the mastermind of this plan that the plan wasn't working all that well. They needed to do something else in order for the plan to come to fruition. They got what they wanted that day.

It had worked like a charm. The fake Ashley had went out and kissed one of David's friends at the time. They weren't friends after that. If you thought the situation was bad, you haven't seen anything yet.

The fake Ashley had kissed him and David walked by. Michelle was looking at the scene from across the street. Anyway, David doesn't say anything. At first, Michelle thought he was going to leave before he did something stupid.

Michelle was dead wrong. David had walked right up to him and broke his nose without even saying anything. Now it went far enough as far as she was concerned. Since Michelle was friends with the real Ashley, she also was friends with David.

The person in front of her wasn't her friend. The person in front of her was a hate filled monster at the moment. She walked across the street and saw David throw the guy against the wall and she saw him holding the guy there by his throat.

Michelle grabbed David's arm and David snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He had walked away after that but Michelle didn't. She walked up to the fake Ashley and slapped her as hard as she could.

Michelle saw the fake Ashley looking unsurprised and that is how she became 100 percent sure there was a fake Ashley. The real Ashley would have hit her back.

Some people may ask why didn't David get into any trouble over this incident. Well the answer was simple, Michelle had a friend by the name of Alison DiLaurentis. Michelle had went to her and begged her to cover this up so David wouldn't suffer as a result.

All Alison had asked for was a kiss in return. Michelle agreed. She always wondered about what it would like to be with Alison. She was as cold as ice. Her sister Aria basically told her to back off.

She didn't just kiss her, she had shoved her tongue down Alison's throat. Alison had been surprised but recovered quickly. She had shoved Michelle against her bedroom door and placed her hands on either side of Michelle.

Alison had pulled the shirt off of Michelle before pushing her down on her bed and going to work on her jeans. It was a night of . . . . . . . . . . Michelle didn't have the exact words to describe how she felt. It was the greatest night of her life. Michelle thought she might have been bisexual but now she was one hundred perce

When Michelle had made it to the real Ashley's house, it felt like a weight had fallen off her shoulders. She found Ashley, she had the proof, now all she had to do was go in there and fix this mess.

If there was any lingering doubt there was a fake Ashley running around, it was erased with the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Ashley had asked her why haven't they hung out for a week. Michelle told her she thought they did hangout before the fake Ashley popped up. The real Ashley was smart, she knew what this meant.

The real Ashley also knew who the fake Ashley really was. The fake Ashley was really her cousin Jessica Benson. Jessica and Ashley had lived together when Jessica had carried out her plan so it made playing switcheroo incredibly simple.

It was going well at first. Ashley didn't suspect Jessica at first, she was too good at the time. Jessica was careful. She knew when to strike.

Fortunately, she got arrogant. She made the mistake of kissing David's friend. Once that happened, the puzzle pieces fit together perfectly.

They both went to David's house and explained to him exactly what had happened.

David believed them even without the proof. Things were back on track and David and Ashley kissed. Ashley also kissed Michelle to thank her for her help. That was not all Michelle got.

They told Michelle that if her bed ever felt cold she could call them and they would both take care of that if she wanted.

That was a little while ago. Now Michelle was in the girls locker room at Rosewood High getting ready to leave. It has been a stressful week. You would think that school would be easier with summer being just around the corner but it was harder for her.

Her sister Aria wasn't really speaking to her at this point.

They weren't speaking since she told Aria her secret. She liked Emily. That caused problems between them. Aria had also found out about Alison and the night those two shared.

You would think Aria would take her side but that is not the case. She called Michelle a slut. They haven't really talked since. Michelle was too hurt to say anything to her sister.

So here she was stuck with dealing with a girl who only used her for sex and dealing with a girl she couldn't have. Michelle never really cried and she wouldn't cry now either.

She had just put her shorts on and suddenly stopped. She could feel someone staring at her ass. Normally she would say something to the person but she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Michelle actually wanted this person, if it was who she thought it was, to stare. It means she thought Michelle was attractive, it was flattering instead of creepy. She pretended to drop something and bent over agonizingly slow.

The person didn't reveal themselves but they made a mistake. They let out a soft moan. Michelle knew exactly who it was.

It was Emily, the girl she liked. Emily must have liked what she saw because she was blushing a little. She actually has a shot with Emily. There were two ways she could go about it : her way or Alison's way.

If Michelle did it her way, she would be direct. She would just confess that she has feelings for Emily. That seemed like a good idea. If she did it that way, all the cards would be on the table. However, that way scared her. What if Emily didn't feel the same? What if she wanted to use her like Alison did? She didn't know if she could go through that again.

Don't get her wrong, the sex was great. The problem was afterwards Alison told her it was only a one night stand. That hurt more than she would ever know. She could tolerate Alison as a friend but she couldn't have a relationship with her.

Speaking of Alison, there was also her way of doing this. If Michelle did it Alison's way, she would be like Alison. Michelle would put Emily on the defensive and she would turn her into the one who spilled her guts first. This way seemed to be the better option. If she felt the same, she would confess. If she didn't, Emily wouldn't know how she really felt.

" Did Alison teach you that?" Emily said that with a hint of jealousy in her voice. The truth was Ashley had taught her that but Emily didn't need to know that. Even so , saying yes wouldn't necessarily mean she was lying.

After all, Alison did show her that. Michelle went in there playing the innocent card so Alison showed her a thing or to. Still saying yes wouldn't necessarily mean she was telling the truth either. It was true Alison showed her a few moves but she didn't show her the one Emily was referring to.

"Jealous?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." The funny thing was Emily was blushing more even as that statement was coming out of her mouth. Michelle had laughed a little bit after hearing the obvious lie.

" What's so funny?"

Michelle didn't say anything, she just handed Emily a mirror.

Emily had looked and saw why she was laughing. She looked like a tomato right now.

" So I don't know what I am talking about?" Michelle had just put her shirt on and was about to leave the locker room when she felt Emily grab her arm.

" I may have been a little jealous." Michelle sat down on the bench. That wasn't exactly what she was looking for but it was a start. Emily sat down to next to her.

" You don't have anything to be jealous of?"

Emily wasn't exactly sure why she felt jealous so she asked why not. Michelle had to choose her words carefully. There were so many ways that this could go wrong. Also, it was embarrassing to tell your crush about a one night stand that you hoped would turn into something more.

" She said it was just a one night stand."

" Didn't that hurt?"

" It did it at first but in the end it helped me."

" How did it help you?"

" I was torn between two girls. I needed help with something and Alison helped. All she wanted was a kiss in return so I agreed. One kiss lead to another and eventually it ended with a night of . . .. . . . . I want to say romance but looking back it was a night of heartbreak."

" So what about the other girl?"

" I want her, I really do." Emily and Michelle were really close together now.

" Why haven't you gone after her yet?"

" I don't know if she likes me or not."

" Have you talked to her yet?"

Here is where answering gets difficult. Technically, she has spoken to her. She is speaking to her right now, but she cant say that. However, she hasn't talked to her about her feelings.

" Not really."

" Why not?"

" I don't know how to confess my feelings to her. After all how can I when my own sister said stay away from her?"

Emily was shocked. She was afraid or reluctant to say anything because Aria said not to. That narrowed down the list of people considerably. In fact she could only think of two people who would be on that list and one of them was Alison.

" How do I confess?"

" Confessing wont work." What Emily said was partially true, after all she confessed and it was possible she didn't realize it yet but she will soon.

" What do I do?"

" You have to be spontaneous." After she said the moved closer and closer until they were nose to nose. Michelle was blushing brightly at this point. " Just kiss her."

Michelle knew Emily figured it out. She gave it away when she moved closer. It was the moment of truth. She was going for broke now.

Michelle put her arms around Emily's neck and kissed her on the lips.


End file.
